Written By The Stars
by Lavanya Ray
Summary: Dark Lord Klaus is cursed and only the magical power of a Star can save him; and in order to achieve this power Klaus must find out the Star princess, daughter of Bellatrix who was lost seventeen years ago. But he is not the only one looking for the lost princess and her power. Would Klaus be able to find the princess?Vampire Klaus X Star Princess Caroline. Fluff/Magic/Romance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and names are creative property of their owners. The plot however belongs to the author and is not allowed to use in any way without permission.**_

.

.

_**~~PROLOGUE~~**_

It was a summer night. When the clocks indicated an hour was passed after midnight, the glittering night sky suddenly sliced in two parts. A thin sharp line of piercing white light stroke the sky from the north to the west, leaving a glowing trail behind. The wind blew with a force, the horses in the stable neighed restlessly, nocturnal birds cried out as if in pain; in a while everything was as it was a moment back.

Prince Hector was sitting alone in a window, looking for a way to accept what sick joke his fate was playing with him. He was mortified to imagine Princess Alicia as his wife. Being a prince had a huge number of perquisites to keep him entertained and benefited, but it also had heartbreaking disadvantages those are unfathomable to common people. Prince Hector was realizing the truth rapidly as he was turning twenty, however he was not yet prepared for the disastrous decision his father compelled him to make the same evening. He had to take the beautiful Princess Alicia, who was like a little sister to him, as his lawfully wedded wife. King Norman had already declared this to his family members and his dear friend King Robert, Princess Alicia's father.

His elder brother, the Crown Prince Adrian was with him until it was midnight. He had done everything in his power to console his brother. The fact that he was forced to take their elder brother's widow Isabella as his wife helped him a little to understand the sacrifices a prince must make in order to keep peace in his country and avoid political turmoils, though his agitation was still there hammering inside his head.

As he watched the night sky, the shooting star reminded him of something long forgotten. His mother Cassandra used to tell them bedtime stories about the stars. When there is a pure soul afflicted, and there is no earthly way powerful enough to aid the affliction, Stars come to help them with their magical powers. They come down to earth as shooting stars, and it is our duty to protect the star and it's powers because if this power goes to soemone who is not worth it it may bring disastrous effects.

There was something in the air. Prince Hector felt the wind whispering in his ears. _"She needs your help, oh Prince Hector, show her your kindness and valor. Help her, protect her..." _He could not recognize the voices, if those were his mother's who died when he was ten years old, or they were the ancient ghosts looming in the darkness of the night. Only two words echoed in the air. "_Protect her..."_

Although he was not certain if he was a pure soul himself, and if he deserved the blessings of Stars, Prince Hector rose to his feet with a decision in his mind. He had to find out this star and protect it. Even if this takes everything he had in him, he would help the star accomplish whatever task had brought it down to this planet.

* * *

Far away from the country of Matheran, beyond the mountains of Mantak and the lakes of Gyllania the fort of Queen Esther came alive as soon the residents caught a glimpse of the shooting star.

"I saw it," young Lady Rebecca ran down the stairs to the grand assembly hall. "Mother, I saw the star. It happened exactly the same way you predicted. It was so beautiful mother, but it fell somewhere around the lakes of Gyllania. We should send our men to fetch it."

"Calm down Rebecca," Lady Esther rose from her chair and walked to the ceiling-high window. "I saw it too, but it came before the time I calculated. I am not aware of the star that came down tonight but I can see in my visions, it is not the one."

"Are you implying that," Lord Elijah cleared his throat, "this star would not help our brother free himself from the curse?"

"No, Nicklaus must wait for the right time and the right Star." Esther stops speaking abruptly and closes her eyes, her lips moved and the air around her became foggy. Rebecca and Elijah exchanged anxious glances, and stood by their mother, the original witch. "A new star is to be born. A star who will have the power to heal. A star who will have the power of love. A star who will come and save my son from his misery."

The air waved as her words hit the fog. The wind started whispering.

_"A new star will born very soon."_

While his family discussed how long his waiting had been, and how long he had to wait once again, Klaus watched the night sky intently. He heard his mother speaking of the stars and it's magic, his mother had talked about the stars since he was cursed five hundred years ago. He stared at the night sky searching for a face, the face of a star who will save him someday. He stared for a long while, and when he saw nothing else apart from the gazillions of diamonds sparkling, he lowered his head.

Just as he moved to leave the window a smooth breeze blew, and he saw something stirring in the air. A golden glow, and a pair of eyes smiled to him. A pair of lips, soft as the petals of oink roses grazed his skin. A sweet celestial aroma permeated his room with it's divine bewitchment. A laughter echoed in the room, erasing the rising despair in him.

Klaus sighed and fell down on his bed outstretching his arms, as though embracing the beauty in his vision.

"Who are you? Why do I see you whenever I try to find the Star? Where are you?"

.  
_**.**_

.  
_**Next chapter: Klaus sees Caroline for the first time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and names are creative property of their owners. The plot however belongs to the author and is not allowed to use in any way without permission.**_

.

.

_**~~The first sight~~**_

The doors were shattered, the army was partially injured as they used their magic only to fright them. Killing innocent lives was never an option to the Mikaelson family, no matter how grave the matter was. Lord Elijah entered the grand court of King Adrian, trailing his best men behind him. King Adrian rose to his feet from his throne, so did Queen Isabella.

Even though his men were targeting their arrows to the king and his ministers, Lord Elijah bowed them following the royal courtesy with a genuine smile on his face. King Adrian could never have thought of a joke any more cruel than that.

"His Highness," Lord Elijah greeted with a clear accent, "It is an honor to meet you."

"I wish we would have the privilege to say the same for you Lord Elijah," king Adrian raised his chin slightly. "Unfortunately We are not accustomed to entertain intruders."

"I apologize for the inconveniences we have caused you, but I can not help myself feeling sorry to state this, that you are solely responsible for this damage."

King Adrian looked at the young man in his mid twenties standing in a regal demeanor before him. He was right, however annoying and humiliating it seemed to the great King he had to admit this to himself that Lord Elijah was saying the truth.

"We send you our message seeking your assistance King Adrian, which you responded ridiculously by imprisoning our messenger."

Queen Isabella squeezed her husband's arm gently encouraging him. King Adrian felt nervous as he spoke.

"I do not suppose any honorable man would expect another honorable person to respond respectfully to the family responsible for the death of the best men of his country."

"You should know this King Adrian, there are others looking for the lost princess and if you do not cease your foolish activities right now it may cost your niece's life and the end of the two worlds. We are ashamed ourselves for what Marcel did to your men, my mother has banished him from the family title utterly ignoring the fact that he is her only brother. Now he has joined forces with the Dragon Lords of the West. Do you understand what this means? If he acquires the power your niece have it will bring disasters to both us and the humans. We must stop this from happening."

Queen Isabella looked uncomfortable by the thought itself. She stepped forward and realized her husband was shaken too.

"But that means leaving our niece to your cursed brother's mercy. She is too young for such thing. How could you ask us to sacrifice the only daughter of this family?"

Lord Elijah lowered his head. "I know her Highness, but I can assure you we would find a way to keep her safe. Are you willing to sacrifice the country of Matheran with all it's goodness to the evil warlocks and dragon lords?"

"Lord Elijah," King Adrian cleared his throat. "She is not just our princess, but also a star. We are not the ones to decide her fate. She has brought her own destiny with her, and her guardians from the sky. Even if we tell you where she is I am not certain how helpful that would be."

Elijah smiled in response. "For five centuries me and my family have been suffered from pain and hardships because of this one curse. If there is a star in the planet Earth that certainly means the stars are willing to help us. We trust in our mother, and the efficacious skill mother Nature granted to her."

Queen Isabella nodded her head to King Adrian softly tugging his hand. They exchanged a meaningful glance and the King invited Elijah to have a tea with them.

All three of them were quiet for a while. As the tea and other victuals were served King Adrian broke the silence.

"We do not know her name, or where she lives. When King Norman killed my brother the stars determined to protect her came down. They insisted to take her to the mortal world and start living human life to keep her from the perils of Matheran and the magical realm. They took her when she turned one year old, and we never saw her afterwards. We have no names, no pictures, nothing to recognize her. We only know a name of a small town."

"And the name of the town is..."

"We would tell you the name, but before that we would like to request something."

Lord Elijah stared at the King inquisitively.

"We want to send our children with you. You might need them, besides they are eager to meet her as well. I hope that would be fine with you?"

Elijah smirked to this. "Of course. Who do you want to send with us?"

"My daughter Sage, son Tyler, and my youngest brother Lord Mason. I already have talked to Lord Mason's wife Lady Jules, and Tyler's mother Lady Carol, they all have gladly consented for this journey."

"May I know the name of the town please?"

"Yes, it's called Mystic Falls."

* * *

"Come on girls we are getting late." Katherine grinned looking at Elena. "You are looking gorgeous sister."

"Thanks, you too." Elena muttered very slowly and applied her pink lip gloss.

The ladies room of the club looked like a backstage of a fashion parade. Girls dressed up in fancy and designer labels chimed in and out occasionally, some let themselves busy touching up their make-up and hair, some were simply gossiping.

"What is April young talking about?" Caroline glanced at the short height girl across the ladies room. "Bonnie is looking serious."

Elena followed Caroline's eyes and turned slightly to Katherine.

"Must be boys." Katherine shrugged and looked back at the two of them.

"That sounds like April, and yes I remember she was talking about someone coming tonight."

"Someone?" Elena frowned.

"Yeah,"Caroline looked at the twin sisters and rolled her eyes. 'Actually she was saying, they are coming tonight. Are you two done here? I want to go out now."

The girls stepped out if the ladies room and the loud music pierced their ears. Shortly Bonnie joined them. They headed to the dance floor. The dj started playing a foot tapping dance song, remixed version. The twin sisters giggled and Bonnie swayed her hips with the song singing the lyrics loudly.

"She's like a star...ooh baby."

.  
.

"I told you about my headache. I am going out." Caroline yelled at Elena's ears. Bonnie leaned forward crooking her nose.

"What are saying?" Bonnie shouted.

"I need air." Caroline gestured towards the exit.

"Wait I am coming with you." Elena held her hand and said. The two girls made their way through the crowd. Suddenly Katherine stopped her and hinted to the doorways.

"Elena, wait. I want to introduce you to someone."

Caroline glanced at her back where Katherine gave her smirked . "I am planning to set up my sister and my friend with two hotties. What do you say Care?"

Caroline bowed her head and made a pleading face. "Have mercy on me, Katherine, please let me leave." The girls laughed and Caroline moved out of the crowd.

Once she was near the exit Bonnie gathered with the twin sisters. "They have come, I sensed them."

"And I saw one of them. He was hot. I just hope he is not the much-discussed man we were expecting to meet." The two girls frowned at Katherine.

"Is that a bit of... drool or something?" Bonnie arched her brow and Elena stiffed a laughter.

.

Caroline moved slowly through the hallway. The fluorescent lights above her head almost blinded her. She took out her spectacles from her purse and wore them. The burning feeling in her eyes soothed to some degree, though the uncomfortable feeling was still there.

With every day her pains were increasing. First it was her eyes losing their strength in bright illumination, then the allergic reactions to the dust and dirt. She inhaled deeply, exhaled slowly, and repeated the action thrice to get rid of the suffocation. She tried to walk faster, her eyes fixed to the road outside, but her feet felt heavy as if boulders were tied to her slender body. She huffed and inhaled again, but this time she felt lack of oxygen in the air. her sight turned hazy, figures scurried around her eyes. She felt her head was spinning. At a point, she found it impossible to hold herself steady. She gasped when her body lost every bit of control and started falling down.

She felt the air cooling against her skin, some muffled tones, a hushed male voice and a wheeze close to her. Within a second there was something firm and stable under her back, and she had stopped falling.

She tried to open her eyes, but stopped trying when some spoke to her.

"Do not worry love, you are safe."

She felt someone carrying her, her body was light like a feather. A faint fragrance of woods and musk hit her senses. She cocooned herself in the embrace of a strong body, the warmth transmitting from his skin to hers slowly brought her fatigued organs back to life. She felt like breathing with him.

"Hold me tightly, please. Don't let me fall."

She heard the voice again, very close to her. So close that she felt his breath brushing the skin of her neck.

"I won't let you fall love, never."

* * *

_**A/N: Caroline didn't even realized when Klaus saw her for the first time. What happens next? **_

_**Leave your reviews.**_

_**Next Chapter: Klaus and Caroline meets formally and Klaus learns about her illness.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and names are creative property of their owners. The plot however belongs to the author and is not allowed to use in any way without permission.**_

.

.

_**~~Introductions~~**_

Caroline stared at the man sitting beside her. He was tall, apparently lean but the display of his able muscular hands under the sleeves of his shirt confirmed her he was an able bodied person. He folded up the sleeves of his brown silk shirt to his elbows and smiled at her, and she noticed he had beautiful curved lips and a pair of devilish dimples. His gold curls came down to his forehead, and his eyes gleamed as he caught her staring at him.

He could melt hearts of young girls without any effort. Caroline mused averting her gaze.

"Thank yo for helping me." She said in a low voice.

"Are you sick?" He leaned down and inhaled, as though filling himself with her fragrance. The idea shivered her. "You were not looking very well."

She was not well. It was the bright lights of the club, the loud noise, the smoke and alcohol. Allergies were not the only diseases afflicting pain to her. She was seven years old when the problems with her heart and lungs were detected, and now the production of blood in her body was going down.

But those were not the things you say to a stranger, even when the stranger doesn't feel like a stranger.

"I am fine now," she muttered. "Are you new in this town? Because I never saw you before."

The man nodded. "I am here looking for someone." He kept his eyes locked to her face.

Caroline started blushing.

"Do you know everyone in this town?"

She nodded to his question and adjusted herself to the bench they were sitting. He had let her down from his lap when she was conscious again. Surprisingly, Caroline was already missing the touch of his skin.

"My mother is the Sheriff."

"Come," he rose and extended his hand to her. "You should see your doctor. You are not so well."

"I told you I am fine now. Can you please sit here with me for a while?"

He stared at her and sat near to her, resting a hand behind her so that he could hold her whenever she felt sick.

"You are just as amazing as I imagined you would be."

"What?" Caroline looked at him startled. "You imagined me?"

"The sheriff's daughter must know that acting innocent to the man she had tormented for a long while by haunting his dreams-in a pleasurable way- is strictly illegal." He uttered each word playfully; she felt the satiny feeling on her ears and skin when he did so.

"Oh, is there any punishment?" She raised her eyebrows and reacted naively.

"Yes, there is punishment." He leaned in gently tugging her towards himself, his hands held hers and her fingers entwined with his. His lips descends to hers and grazed her lower lips. "A kiss would do."

She parted her lips slightly and he took that as an invitation. In an instant he was devouring her and she was exploring his mouth. There tongues touched each other, played with each other, and they felt the ecstasy rising rapidly.

When they broke the kiss, Caroline felt she was never so healthy and able before. She heard her friends coming for her.

"I have to go." She stood up and said quietly savoring his taste in her mouth. "If we meet again, what shall I call you?"

"Klaus, next time I would like you to call me Klaus."

Caroline smiled. She needed no mirror to see the blush creeping through her skin.

"My name is Caroline, and it was very nice to meet you."

.  
_**.**_

That night Caroline was tossing and turning in her bed restlessly. There was something she could not point out but she had to know. It was something about her, and the purpose of her life, and her whole existence. It was something very important. She glanced at her cell phone. It's past midnight. She needed to talk to someone. She thought of all the people she could talk with.

Even though Liz knew everything she needed answers with, she could not speak with her in this matter. She decided to call Bonnie.

.

.

.

"A stranger mysteriously appeared from nowhere, why am I feeling something that is not right?"

Elijah sensed a woman behind him and smirked. His smirk remained the same when he turned his face and set his eyes on the beauty. For a very small instant he felt the land beneath him was changing into a silvery white fluffy floating substance. The woman in her olive skin and large doe eyes looked, as what the humans say, gorgeous. Her waist long dark brown curls were rested on her left shoulder and her hands were crossed against her chest, which made an easy and enticing view of her curves. He made a difficult effort to keep his eyes straight and cold, although he was not sure if his bewilderment was visible in his eyes. The woman in front of him was bewitching him in a way he could not ward off.

"Are you looking for someone?" She asked batting her dark eyelashes.

"I am looking for someone, yes, but I am not sure you'd be able to help me." Elijah said keeping his face from expressing what he was feeling. He was back in the crowded club again, seated in the bar with a drink to enjoy. He eyed the woman curiously.

"You are not alone I suppose?"

The woman laughed and walked directly toward him. "If I said I am, would you be accompanying me for a while?"

"I'd be honored." Elijah smiled after a while. "I am Elijah Mikaelson."

"Katherine Pierce." She extended her hand to him. "Nice meeting you Elijah."

The moment he touched her hand he felt a shock wave running through his systems. It was not the feeling of a beautiful woman's skin, it was something else. An electricity that ran only in the veins of a supernatural creature. She was anything but a human. Elijah raised to his feet.

"What are you?"

"Excuse me?" Katherine raised her eyes.

"Are you trying to pretend as if you hadn't heard me, or failed to follow my question? Either of them are not working Miss Katherine."

"Did you really think I was a lonely girl hitting on the man on the bar because I was bored?" Katherine leaned against the bar counter.

"I asked you first Elijah. Are you looking for someone?"

"My guessing is you already know the answer."

Katherine chuckled. "So the same stands for you."

Elijah noticed another girl who looked exactly like Katherine was following both of them from the mid of the crowd. Her face reminded him of what King Adrian had said. He framed his next question.

"How many of you are here protecting her?"

"That I cannot tell you, the only thing you should know now is that, she is not alone. You will have to prove yourself before we could trust you."

"But you already know everything about us."

"No, we used to know, but for the past eighteen years we've been living a life totally different from what we had once, oblivious of anything else apart from this world. So prove us that you and your people are not corrupted." Someone raised their voice and Katherine waved to the dancing crowd. "I have to leave now. You know what may happen if you try to follow us, or choose to do anything stupid, Don't you?"

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for the support. I know the starting was a bit confusing, but stay with me. Hopefully you will get all your answers by the next chapters. **_

_**Next chapter: The story...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- This chapter is a bit long. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to type when you are crying? Well I realized it today after watching 'Graduation' and also the season finale of Arrow, 'Sacrifice'. Damon got me crying today, so did Stefan, Elena, Alaric, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Rebecca and of course Klaus and Caroline. Yes, those who haven't watched it yet, you'd like to see it. Actually you will love it. You will cry and curse and smile and jump all in one hour.**_

_**The episode was exactly what I was expecting for. I think I love Julie Plec now, and I really hope she'd continue creating the magic in the Originals as well.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and names are creative property of their owners. The plot however belongs to the author and is not allowed to use in any way without permission.**_

.

.

_**~~The story~~**_

"Hey Care,did you get home safely?" Bonnie sounded concerned over the phone. Caroline smiled when she overheard Dancing with Stars from the background.

From dusk to dawn, it was her and her friends' most favorite time in the whole day. They never sleep at night, until the dawn came. Caroline had tried to imitate the human but in the past eighteen years there was no single night when she enjoyed a deep bottomless sleep, thanks to her ethereal gene pool She envied her neighbors whenever her eyes fell on their open windows and she caught a glimpse of their carefree sleeping faces. However she loved watching over the town and its nocturnal creatures in the clear nights, and she loved chatting with the rest of her friends when no one was around to eavesdrop.

"Is that a commercial break or something?"

"Shoot me with whatever question you have. The show can be recorded."

Caroline laughed at Bonnie. She was grateful to mother Nature for giving her such beautiful friends, who completed her sentences even before the thoughts emerged to her mind, answered her before she was questioning them. She pressed her lips and walked to her window. The room was dark except for the lights seeping inside from their garden. She closely registered at her reflection faintly glowing on the glasses of her window. She glanced at her mirror and found her skin glowing brightly, her golden locks were dazzling in a celestial blaze and her eyes were sparkling. It was a definite sign of losing control. She took a deep breath, exhaled very slowly concentrating on a photograph on her dresser. She repeated the process for three times, by the fourth time she looked like a normal blonde.

"This morning when you meditated did you see something interesting about to happen?"

"A lot actually, but exactly which 'interesting thing' you are concerned about?"

"I think I met him this evening, and..." Caroline cleared her throat. She knew what she was intending to ask, but framing the words together seemed difficult. "Is there any possibility that this is the time or do I have to start waiting again?"

Bonnie waited for a moment before speaking. "Caroline what's the matter? Tell me everything."

Caroline took a deep breath and started telling her about the evening, how she was feeling sick again, and how he helped her. How she felt with him, but she carefully chose to skip the part where she kissed him.

"He said that he had seen me in his dreams. I thought he was simply flirting but then there was something very strange happening in my body. I was feeling better, like I never felt before. I was perfectly healthy. Now I am not really sure if it was my teenage hormones exasperating by the nearness of a smoking hot man or it was something supernatural, but the feeling was..." Caroline panted a little, "...great."

A long minute of silence took place before Bonnie replied her. "I believe it's the time."

They all had been waiting for the day, and the perfect time to come. Caroline could not believe herself when she heard Bonnie speaking over the phone.

"You know we see the possibilities and probabilities, calculate them and finally land on a certain conclusion which mostly turns to be right. Except for the self-believing confident people who choose a less-immune, less-trodden way, tend to make their own paths. They came today, as we predicted, and you are saying you met him today. So clearly today is one of our lucky day when things are going right." Bonnie smiled making a jolly noise. "Congratulations Care for getting your magic man into your life."

"Wait, so you are saying that Klaus is the one who can get me cured?" Caroline rounded her eyes in shock. She was sitting on Caroline's bed, with a cushion to rest her back on the headboard.

"Apparently."

Caroline frowned. "Because he said he had seen me in his dreams?"

"Every man sees beautiful women in their dreams. It's their inbuilt psychological and physical fault." Bonnie rolled her eyes and gave her a nasty look. For some odd reasons she always managed to avoid the opposite sex very cautiously as though they were the bearers of some incurable doggy disease. "I am saying this because you said me how being with him made you feel better."

"Can you do one thing? Next time you meet him please try to know why he is here and also try to know the whole story okay?"

Bonnie and Caroline had been talking about the missing pieces of their puzzle, which complete the story they needed to know. It was April who brought up the question a couple of months back, in her birthday party. Liz was her first target who had made herself very clear that before the right time none of them should know anything more than they were already been told. It was a little frustrating, and confusing as well; but no one of them had enough courage to ask her the reason.

"So it is him right?" Caroline asked dubiously.

"I saw all of them coming, and they did come this evening right? I would have asked you about this myself if you hadn't call me." Bonnie raised her eyes. "You've gotta believe in the star power to make it useful Care."

When Caroline disconnected the call she was floating the in seventh sky anticipating her next meeting with Klaus.

* * *

When the clock stroke one in the morning, Caroline heard a faint footstep in her room. Someone was walking in silence around the bed, the subtle noise of his shoes was too close to her. Before opening her eyes she knew who it was from the powerful mannish musky smell. It was him, finally. Somehow he managed to break in to her room and glide around as an heavenly dream. She decided to play along.

Tossing herself in the fluffy comfort she moaned, very slightly so as to make it sound like a dreamy sigh. She felt a touch of a finger on her cheek.

"Who are you?" She murmured. "Am I dreaming?"

"May be, or may be not. How does it matter love?" Klaus muttered under his breath. By then Caroline was sure about his presence in her room.

"I know, you are Klaus, but why are you here?"

She heard a chuckle waving in the air. "I wanted to see you. Touch you once for real."

She opened her eyes slowly, taking some time to calm herself down. Although that did not work because her heart was racing.

"You said earlier that you had dreams of me?" Klaus widened his eyes for a split second, and then his eyes twinkled with a smile.

"Are you awake?"

"May be, or may be not." Caroline imitated him playfully. "How does it matter? Tell me about your dream."

Klaus made himself seated beside her on her bed, keeping a small distance between him and her warm body.

"I was painting one night. Suddenly there was a breeze in my place. It was everywhere, even when I tried to close all the windows and shut every door, it was there grazing my skin. I waited for the breeze to stop, but it did not. Instead it was getting cooler, calmer. The night was serene, and the sky was full of stars. That is when it happened."

"What happened?" Caroline was lost in his story.

"The colors in my pallet mixed up together, it turned bright yellow first. Then there was a golden illumination, everything in my room was aglow. Slowly the golden glow turned into a silver-white cold fire. Then there was you."

Caroline stopped breathing at this point. "Me?"

"Your face, your eyes. Your laughter sounding like a fountain of sweet water saving the tired pilgrims' life. our eyes showing the lost wanderers light. Your hair like a bundle of silk spread through the air. Everything was changed. That was the first night I painted your portrait."

"Without even seeing me for real?"

"I saw you, it was real for me. Very real, very vivid."

Caroline remained silent, inhaling his smell, concocting his story with the bits she was told by her mother Liz inside her mind. After a while she rose and sat beside him.

"You told me this evening that you came here to find someone. Did you find him?"

Klaus breathed in. "It's not a Him, actually. I don't know where she is but I hope to find her soon. Finding her is something my life is depending upon." He looked down at Caroline's face.

"Tell me." She whispered.

"Do you believe in magic?" Klaus was smiling but something in his tone was bearing grave seriousness.

"Well, I barely know you, and still I am here allowing you in my bedroom, listening to your stories. Isn't this magical enough?"

Klaus chuckled and nodded.

"There was a prince, Prince Hector of Matheran. He was to marry Princess Alicia, daughter of King Norman. Hector was a person who strongly believed in magic. Now, the most extraordinary magic happens to two kinds of people. One who firmly believes in them, and one who don't. Most of the time the non-believers never realize the biggest magic happening to them. Prince Hector came under the first category. He knew when his life was changing, and he delightfully welcomed the magic."

"What was it?"

"It was a shooting star. She was fallen from the sky to save people who needed her blessings. Prince Hector saw the shooting star, decided to follow the fallen star's path and left his castle. He rode for seven days, and finally when he found the star he was shocked. It is said that the star bound herself with him for the eternity, so that the noble man would live as long as the star would shine in the night sky. But after eighteen months Prince Hector was killed by King Norman, whose daughter was going to get married with the prince. Since the two were bound together the star died with him too."

Caroline's face fell with a sudden feeling of sadness. Klaus noticed that and placed his hands over hers.

"The magic was still alive somewhere. Some nomads were passing the same way in a forest Prince Hector and the star were killed in. They found the dying couple and served them for a while, however it was too late to save them. According to the folklore, before leaving the star left her powers in a human vessel so that when the time comes the power can be used."

The next two minutes Caroline couldn't help herself uttering a single word. She knew a part of this story, though she never knew about the human vessel.

"Who was this human vessel?"

"She was the only daughter of Prince Hector, and the star Princess Bellatrix. Bellatrix came down to save mankind from their sin and sufferings, and Hector, the noble man took a vow to protect the star Princess, daughter of Venus. When they died, their daughter was sent to the Castle of King Adrian, elder brother of Prince Hector and guardian of the little princess. She was very young and pretty, and full of powers. However her powers got repressed by the shock of seeing her parents die. I wonder if she remembered anything, but in a way it was for her own good because there were people who wanted her for their selfish acts. King Adrian was strong, but not string enough to secure his people and his family from the evil powers those were attacking them continuously. So the star mother Queen Venus decided to protect the princess herself. One night when the castle was attacked the dark soldiers found the nursery of the young princess empty. The princess got lost with her powers and the stars to protect her."

This was a lot ot take in for Caroline. She knew bits of the story, but the details were always vague to her.

"So are you looking for this lost princess?"

Klaus laughed at her innocent manner.

"I am looking for a doctor. It was a story you wanted to hear, and I used the opportunity to charm you."

"Well, it was good." Caroline forced a laugh too, shaking off her astonishment. "I am kind of charmed, I must say."

"So where is my reward Miss Caroline?"

"What reward?"

Klaus smirked at her surprised reaction, his gaze came down to her face with an intensity she never felt before.

"I told you two stories this night, so I am expecting a reward form the noble lady I served."

Caroline felt her face heating, she took a secret glance at her mirror to make sure if she was shining again. She was, but the light was a nervous pink instead of blazing white. She stammered breathlessly. "This is so not fair."

"This is just so fair love, to give me my prize of being a good storyteller." Klaus inched towards her with a devilish grin pasted on his lips. Caroline felt all her blood gathering in her face, her heart thumping wildly against her chest. She knew which direction the conversation was heading to, and she was absolutely loving the small rewarding policy Klaus came up with. The only issue of her dislike was he was about to leave, earlier than she expected. How long they had been talking? She looked at his face, her eyes descended down to his lips, and before she knew anything else she found herself tugging his lower lips between her teeth. A hunger awoke in the core of her belly and it started spreading fiercely through her veins as she felt his tongue with hers.

"This reward is for being a good story-teller." She whispered and dived into his mouth again finding every inch of his delicious goodness. "And this is for coming back to see me."

She felt his hands snaking through her skin, tugging her t-shirt and setting her on fire. She pulled away before it was out of her control, although the burning was still raging to an intolerable level.

"And this is your punishment for leaving so early." She panted moving further away from him, her eyes locked with his and the intensity made her moan very softly.

.

.

_**Thank you all for reading. Have a happy weekend.**_

_**Next chapter: Searching for the star...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- I am missing the show. Seriously, this is my one of those phase when you have everything but you feel empty. Well it's not that grave but it is disturbing you know. Anyway here is the next chapter.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and names are creative property of their owners. The plot however belongs to the author and is not allowed to use in any way without permission.**_

.

.

_**~~Searching for the Star~~**_

"Did you talk with any of them?" Rebecca narrowed her eyes suspiciously to her elder brother. She was admiring herself in the mirror wearing her new red off-shoulder gown long enough when Elijah cleared his throat.

"If you could spare some time to our family issues then may be I can explain to you some little problems about them."

With a disgruntled look Rebecca walked down to the plush couch placed in the middle of the lofty living room, surrounded by sitting arrangements matching the luxurious decor of the place perfectly. At the glass top of the center table a tablet pc was sitting quietly with a face of a young girl illuminating on it's screen.

"Who is she?" Rebecca frowned at the girl in a similar outfit as hers.

"Katherine Pierce. One of them. I met her this evening in the bar." Elijah stated.

"And she gave you a provocative pose good enough to capture in your camera. That is great." Rebecca curled her lips.

"Don't be so difficult Rebecca. We have a lot to do. Now listen to what I am saying before making any other useless comment."

"What about the others?" Rebecca tried to be smart in front of him, although she knew Elijah was too serious for that.

"I already have talked to the others and assigned them their tasks. Now listen carefully." Elijah picked the tab and glided his finger downwards, where a short bio of the girl in the photograph is written. "Katherine Pierce, age eighteen, has an identical twin sister. Waiting for her graduation, Katherine is always seen with her group of four girls. here look at this photograph."

The next photograph was taken in their school, a group pf five girls smiling at each other's jokes. Rebecca noticed one of them looked exactly like Katherine, their similarity was almost unnatural. She placed her finger on the other girl and zoomed in.

"This is Elena Gilbert, Katherine's twin and the second of them."

A crease formed on her forehead as Rebecca heard her name, "Elena Gilbert, did you say?"

"Yes," Elijah nodded. "Their mother remarried and Elena decided to take her step father's surname."

"Even they have family issues huh?"

Elijah ignored the comment and went on. "For now I am sure Katherine and Elena are two of the guardians, but we still need to find out the others and of course the lost Princess who we know nothing about. Last night I spoke to Katherine and she let me know their only condition, that we will have to prove ourselves worth enough to receive Venus and mother Nature's blessings, the Star power. Apparently she is the head of the gurdian group and it was her own will that I found her, but we cannot just sit and wait for them to show up when they want."

"So we need a plan to follow." Rebecca said absentmindedly.

"Here is the plan. You will keep an watch on this girl." Elijah pointed out a small frame of flawless smooth skin and dark brown curls. "her name is April Young and she spends a lot of time with Elena and Katherine. I don't suppose she is one of them because its very important to them to create a perfect protection grid and from where she lives it is not possible to complete the grid."

"What grid?" Rebecca rose her eyes to meet her brother's anger.

"Do you ever pay any attention to whatever mother says?" She made a face and kept looking towards Elijah with the question hanging in the air.

"The pentacle that touches five extreme power points. If April was one of them she had to channel her power in such a place from where a perfect pentacle could be drawn, but she is Katherine's neighbor and there is no way to create a grid with Katherine unless she manages to channel her power from somewhere else, which is not possible."

"Ok so if I keep an eye on April that will help me how?"

"April is the youngest girl in this group and Katherine and her sister both of them take very special care of her. I am not certain but I have a feeling that we should start looking from her. Besides that will also help us know who else does this Katherine meet and interacts with."

"What if they never meet each other? You know mother once said creating a protection doesn't need the persons involved to meet each other physically, they are just required to match up their powers and aura."

"They share a very powerful bond. Even if they do not meet each other physically they must have some connection. We need to find out what connects them to each other."

"No, we need to prove ourselves first, as Katherine stated to you." The stern comment came from the doorway where Klaus was standing for a while focusing on his siblings and their discussions. Desperate times - he thought indignantly staring at Elijah- could turn the most noble person into someone making plans and plots to get his job done. This was sad, and humiliating to learn how dependent he had become. Klaus shot both Rebecca and Elijah a cold look and walked inside taking heavy steps, his shoulders hunched slightly forward. The rendezvous with Caroline had cost him physical as well as mental fatigue.

"Are you alright?" Rebecca asked what Elijah was willing to ask.

"I am fine," even though he was not, Klaus nodded and repeated the line he just said, with a small variation. "We need to prove ourselves, and they will find us themselves; this is the way the laws of the Stars work and I am not willing to break any rule that might cost me something precious to me. I suppose mother already explained these to you Elijah."

"She did, but we do not have so much time Klaus. Marcel is getting stronger everyday and now when he has Silas' alliance he wouldn't think much about laws and rules." Rebecca felt a chill processing Elijah's words in her mind. Marcel was one of the horrors even they were fearful to face. Not because they cannot defeat him, but because his evil shadow dragged everything and everyone into the pit of darkness where no one ever came back form.

"As pathetic as it may sound, we still have no choice." Klaus ended the discussion and waved his hand in dismissal. Rebecca suddenly felt something very alien, some fragrance, some touch in the air around her brother. She shot Klaus a dubious look.

"Nick, where were you? Or, if may I ask, who were you with?"

"It is none of your concerns sister, but if you really wish to know, I met someone."

"A human?"

"A human, very special, full of light."

* * *

"Full of light, is that what he said?" Kol smirked and turned his car to the far left alley of the road. It was 2:30 at the morning and he was having a great deal of enjoyment roaming aimlessly in the roads of Mystic Falls. He was watching the houses, listening to bits and pieces of sleepy noises and conversations of the people of the small town who were reviving themselves for the next day. It was an interesting town, yet boring at some places. But the most interesting incident was what Rebecca was telling about over his cell phone, the one he had missed. "Klaus met someone full of light. Utterly interesting." He said in his usual mischievous manner.

"She's a human and her smell was all over him. What do you think is happening?" Rebecca sounded unsure and irritated.

"A fling, nothing serious. Do you really think Klaus would get himself involved in something serious when his and his family's life at stake, and a bloodthirsty evil vampire-witch is looking for all of us?" Kol pulled over in a dark spot where his black sedan covered itself in the liquid darkness. He climbed out of his car and leaned against the cold metallic body, his gaze fixing upwards at the sky.

"You should have seen his face when he said that. No, I don't think it's just a fling. I know him too well to understand if he is feeling anything special for anyone and this is special. We need to find out whoever the girl is."

"Why are you being so... irritated? Wait this is not about Haley is this?"

Rebecca sneered, at least that is how she sounded. "Why do you think it is about that bitch? Can't I just be concerned about my brother like any other sister does?"

"Of course you can. And the fact that his past unsuccessful relationship that you loathed so much it became an unforgettable event to you has obviously nothing to do with this concern right?" Kol chuckled and he almost heard his elder sister cursing him. That is when something caught his eye. Something very unusual and extraordinary, something that could be seen very rarely, in every five centuries or so. "You got to be kidding me."

His sudden exclamation alarmed Rebecca from across the town. "What is it Kol?"

"Go to the terrace and look down at the town, you will know what is it."

Rebecca clutched her phone tightly in her palm and ran upstairs. Ten seconds later she was in the terrace looking down at the dark blue night sky owning over Mystic falls and before her was the most beautiful celestial view was glowing with power.

A star made of five illuminated straight lines meeting each other at five precise points floating in the night air. The auroral soft glow of gold and silver was too mild to catch for a human eye, but it's warmth and blaze was pretty effulgent for a night creature's eye. Rebecca Mikaelson, an original vampire who lived more than any other nocturnal creature in both her own world and the mortal one, had never ever seen such a glorious view, a view that proved the intense and luminous presence of magic and love in the place where she stood. It was a hint that they were now close to their destination, their quest was going to end up successfully very soon. She stared at the tiny particles in air reflecting the flashes of the light, the extreme power points Elijah explained her earlier this night.

Rebecca laughed out loudly, her voice broke the silence of the night.

"We are in the right place Kol. The lost princess is here, somewhere hidden in plain sight."

.

.

_**Thank you all for reading. Have a happy weekend.**_

_**Next chapter: A Threat...**_


End file.
